Aftermath
by NamidaTaichou
Summary: Sequel to Confessional Letter. Nami goes to help Sanji even after what he did because let's face it he was always her nakama first. The aftermath of events starting from Sanji realising who he is. Rated T for now. Reading Confessional letter is recommended but I can't tell you what to do.
1. Aftermath of the confession

**So for those of you new to this, welcome. This is a sequel to my story Confessional Letter. This chapter will make a whole lot more sense if you read that first but if you're very clever, which I'm sure you are I think you get the gist of what that story contains. So it is my recommendation to read it first. **

**Zoro: That seemed strangely formal for you! **

**I'm nervous I've never written a sequel to a fiction before. What if no one likes it :(**

**Chopper: I'm sure they will :3**

**Thank you Chopper! I would like to thank Rusala for the idea for this and for helping me with any problems :). **

She stood there staring at the piece of paper in her hand. She thanked whoever was up there that Robin wasn't currently in the room and cursed them at the same time. No tears fell from her brown eyes. She refused to cry over romance. She was upset of course. She was angry as well. Nami couldn't believe it. It was like getting two hits at once. She honestly believed she could have dealt with more cheating but this, no. She didn't what to feel.

One the one hand she was hurt, again by Sanji's mistakes. He had broken her heart and despite stating it wasn't her fault she couldn't help but feel that way. It's in her nature. Heck it's human nature. Even though it was because of something out of her control, something personal to Sanji, she blamed herself for being foolish enough to give him all those second chances. One the other hand Sanji was her nakama no matter what and this meant that she felt pity for him. Obviously this is difficult for him. He is in a bad place at the moment and she must do what she can to help him and comfort him in any way she can.

She slumped down at her desk, letter resting in her lap as she placed her head in her hands. She probably should go see him. He was probably smoking through his entire pack of cigarettes like there is no tomorrow. She needed more closure on this as well. She's not certain that confronting him so soon will give her any form of closure. He wanted her to tell the crew. She thought carefully for a moment. Maybe Sanji thought that in anger she would tell the crew in a spiteful way however she couldn't do that to him. Not with the way he projected himself in that letter. She believes he should be the one to tell them. Otherwise he may never come to terms with himself.

Look at her; she almost can't believe she is even considering helping him. No she has decided to help him she's just considering how. '_I should be chasing him around the ship, chucking anything and everything I can get my hands on at him. No he needs my help right now!' _She realised that even though she is hurt and heartbroken even she was never really in love with the cook. She did love him and the feeling of having a relationship with someone as caring as he was. Had she actually been in love with the man the entire situation would be different. She hasn't forgiven him either yet. Not for being gay, she had no problem with that but he shouldn't have acted on his feelings while still with her. He should have just told her. Every time he cheated on her, whether it was man or woman, a little piece of her hope got lost. There is a terrible feeling for someone to go through again and again.

Sitting up she looked into the desktop mirror to the left of her, the eyes looking back were watery. She took some deep breaths to calm herself. After making herself presentable she walked out of the door. She made sure the hide the letter underneath her pillows safe from prying eyes. She trusted Robin but she also knew that the older woman could be curious and would probably read it if it was left out.

Looking around the deck Nami noticed that it was more or less empty. Zoro was asleep against the tall tree that stood on the main deck and Franky working on rebuilding the swing as Luffy had broken it earlier. She walked down the stairs, saying a simple hello to Franky as she passed, making sure not to raise any suspicion. Her long legs carried her across the strange grass floor of the main deck and up the stairs to the gallery. She assumed Sanji would be there. Since being on board the Thousand Sunny the gallery was no longer the communal area it used to be, not with other cooler rooms such as the aquarium. Sanji for the most part had it to himself between meals. Just to be sure she peered for the porthole-like window on the door. She thought that maybe the bottomless pit they call Captain might have been bothering Sanji for some food. Through the window she could make out that Sanji was sitting at the table, glass of red wine in one hand, head resting on the other and a cigarette still lit resting in the ashtray. Nami wasn't sure if he had smoked any of it. He seemed to be in a daze of some sorts. Nami hesitated for a moment. _'Maybe I should come back tomorrow.'_ Realistically Nami was never going to get other chance as good as this to talk to the man without someone butting in for one reason or another. Was she really trying to hold it off for her or for him? _'Right I do it now or I'll just keep putting it off!' _She knocked lightly on the wooden door.

Sanji slowly lifted his head from his hand at the sound. Looking at the door he notices the familiar silhouetted head of Nami. He sighed deeply. He had been expecting this but still, he was prepared for the onslaught of rage and upset at what he'd done to her. He deserved it though. A small horse "Come in" escaped his mouth. It was just loud enough for the woman to hear and she opened the door almost cautiously. She took the seat opposite the solemn man who had put his head back into his hand. Nami sat there for a moment in silence as she contemplated what to say to him. Sanji set the glass down a lit a new cigarette.

"Sanji." Nothing. "I read the letter and I just don't know what to say to you apart from I'm not angry at you right now, I'm not here to shout abuse at you." Sanji looked up in awe at the woman addressing him. "It did hurt and I'm not exactly ecstatic that you cheated on me for what feels like the hundredth time but right now you're my nakama and I think you need some comfort." Nami watched Sanji face for a reaction. He seemed confused still but also relieved, maybe because she wasn't shouting at him.

"Why?" Nami's brows furrowed in slight annoyance to this. She thought for a second how exactly to phrase her thoughts.

"Even though we were in a relationship somehow you are, and have always been my nakama first. Maybe if it was a matter of simple adultery it would be different but, like many things on this ship, it isn't that simple is it?" Sanji stared at the redhead before him confused.

"I suppose but still it hasn't been long since you must have read the letter so why aren't you shaking with rage?"

"I'm worried." She didn't hesitate in her answer nor did she look at him. Sanji looked at her trying to read the expression on Nami's face to try and make sense of this situation but it was almost blank. _'Is she putting on a brave face? Is she really that worried? _ Sanji had expected her to either not speak to him for weeks or beat his sorry arse up. Maybe even both.

"Nami-san you don't have to worry about me especially now. I'll be fi-"

"No you won't. You obviously feel guilty which is bad enough but you are also trying to come to terms with your new found sexuality which would be hard enough for anyone let alone a self-acclaimed lady's man. Also you are telling the crew." Sanji went to make a protest but Nami beat him to it. " No Sanji-kun you have to tell them I am not doing it for you. It's something only you can do, it's your news. They'll be alright with it you know. If that's what you're worried about" Sanji looked at Nami . How could she be so thoughtful towards him? He looked down with sorrow.

"I just can't Nami-san. I haven't been able to say it out loud once, I just can't say to everyone."

"Okay." Nami thought hard. She needed him to find a way to come out to the rest of the crew. She was never good at this kind of thing. She knew who was though. Now if only she could convince Sanji to tell her…

**Zoro: Not exactly a massive cliff hanger, I mean its obvious right?**

**Luffy: Ehhhhhh? Zoro you know! Tell me! Namida must have told you! Tell me Namida! Please! **

**No Luffy just wait until I've written the next chapter. **


	2. After a talk with Robin

**Finally I managed to finish this chapter. I know it's been a long time coming but I struggled with this and there were various technical problems as well. It may seem like I repeat myself a lot in this chapter but I wanted to get the different reactions in. You'll see what I mean. I hope you enjoy this and I'll try my best not to leave such a big gap between the next chapter.**

"I see." The older woman crossed her legs as she examined the couple in front of her. She placed her fingers on her chin. Nami was acting very calm, very characteristically. Robin chuckled inwardly; perhaps she was beginning to rub off her. Sanji, on the other hand, was looking rather rough and nervous. His hair was messy, bags underneath eyes and his suit askew. When the two entered the room she was confused, which doesn't normally happen. Nami would usually try to get Robin out of the room. Now the atmosphere was very different from past occurrences and that was when she knew something was up.

"See why Sanji needs help." Nami looked back at the man he hadn't said anything since she convince him to go to Robin. That had been a challenge; he tried to turn back twice. It was like trying to get Luffy to be vaccinated which is stupid because it's doesn't even hurt him. Nami looked back a Robin. The woman was looking at Sanji intensely. Everyone always went to her for help but by the pause she was given now she didn't always have the answer.

Sanji stared at the floor. He didn't want to look up into the inquisitive blue eyes that were currently staring at the top of his head. He had a feeling she going to tell him that she already knew. He didn't think that she could possible know but that was Robin in a nutshell. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to be in this situation. He tried to push it to the back of his mind, away in the deep dark subconscious but it couldn't be suppressed. He finally looked up to into Robin's icy blue gaze, full of concern. It was at this moment that he realised that he might need this help.

Sighing deeply Sanji began to talk, voice a bit horse. "Robin, I don't know how to handle this. It's not normal, it's completely foreign to me because I've denied it for so long. I don't even know how to begin to tell the crew. It took me ages to even write Nami that letter." Robin looked at them both, brow knitted together.

"Well I agree with Nami, you have to tell them, not her or even me. We can't even fathom how to tell them because we are not you. We can tell them how you really fell. It is perfectly normal, Sanji. Gender should not limit love, nor age or beauty. You have to think carefully about how you want to be seen, which I assume is no different from how you are viewed now. You're sexuality isn't going to change your personality because technically you haven't changed. You have only realised and begun to accept it not developed it." Robin smiled at the cook. "You have to tell them but take some time, think it through and only tell them when you're ready. We will not pressure you to do it but I will say this Sanji, you must tell them. We are a crew, a very close one at that. You cannot keep this from them, we are supposed to trust one another." Nami turned to the cook and looked at him closely.

"She's right Sanji. Trust us we know what's it's like to hideaway parts of us. It's horrible and emotionally straining.

"Thank you both. If only I was a wise and comforting as you two beautiful ladies. Now if you excuse me I must prepare lunch. I'll see you later." Sanji smiled at the women and stood to leave the room.

"Remember Sanji, you can take your time."

"I will Robin-chan" and with that he left.

Robin turned to the other woman who let out a deep breathe that she suspected had been held for a very long time. She looked exasperated by the whole situation but nonetheless she was handled this situation very well. "I admire the way you are handled this Nami." Nami was only half-listening; now that Sanji was dealt with she could show her true feelings. Although she seemed fine on the outside, she was supressing her feelings of anxiety and woe. Her and Sanji had been together for a while and Nami felt a little lost and alone. She wasn't sure how the future was going to be and it scared her slightly. Even before being with Sanji he showered her and Robin with gifts and affection. Was that all going to change? She didn't really know what to do with herself.

Robin watched the navigator. She seemed lost in her own thoughts. She was worried, even if Nami was putting on a brave face; she knew that this could knock the young woman's confidence. "Are you going to tell the rest of the crew?" Nami looked at her quizzically "about the break-up?" She hadn't really thought about it, being consumed by the idea of helping Sanji. She kind of had forgotten about this rest of the crew.

"I suppose I'll have to, someone will put their foot in it otherwise, we do not need any preventable awkwardness on the ship. But… well what should I say. I mean I can't tell the truth that's up to Sanji."

"Just tell them that it didn't fell right anymore, make it sound neutral so there's no way of dividing the crew if they pick sides" Robin always knew what to say but even in this case it was difficult. For any other person it would just be a case of they broke up, clean and simple. However Nami and Sanji live a boat, a big boat but it would still be difficult to avoid each other.

"I should go then, to let the others know." Nami stood up while addressing the woman.

"Okay, just remember keep it simple to avoid questions, I'll be going to the aquarium if you want to talk."

Yeah, I might pop in" Nami left their room, focusing on the task at hand. First things first she would let Sanji know of her intentions, that much was obvious. She set off quickly to make the brief journey across the grassy deck. Some of the guys were out enjoying the peaceful weather as just days ago it was gale force winds and pounding rain. As she walked past they greeted her and she greeted back not stopping her brisk walk. She reached the door in no time at all and considered something, normally she wouldn't knock but she felt like she should. Just in case Sanji was in some sort of state he didn't want her to see. She knocked lightly, so light she wondered if he would hear it. When she heard a slightly confused come in, she pushed the wooden door and popped her head read the door.

"Hey Sanji I thought I would just let you know that I'm telling the crew that we broke up" she notice a brief look of horror on his face and continued "don't worry I'm going to say it was mutual and simple, it's just any awkwardness should be cleared up"

"Okay, good idea but are you sure you don't want me to do it for you. I feel like it's my duty."

"No its okay besides you'll will be doing more than this later down the line when coming out so I'll do this to lift some of the burden." Sanji watched her close the door again. He wished that it hadn't got so complicated, that he'd been honest with himself just to save Nami all this hassle but what's done is done. He looked back at the vegetables waiting to be prepared.

Usopp, Franky and Brook were out on deck, Chopper had been with them before but Nami would just find him later. She felt that small groups and individuals would work better than gathering everyone because people would react different and although she was telling everyone anyway, it would make it seem a little more personal. Plus she didn't think she could handle the bombardment of questions all at once. They were sat round the large tree, chatting animatedly about something. She kind of felt bad to interrupt them but this was important after all. "Hey guys" she waved to them from the stairs. All three men looked at her, two pairs of eyes staring at her as she walked across to them; they chorused a hello back at her looking curiously at her. Well Franky and Usopp did, it's kind of hard to tell what expression Brook has half the time. "I have some news"

"Well sis, join us on the bench then"

"No it's fine Franky, I'll just be a minute. The thing is, well… Sanji and I broke up" The three men in front of gasp, like it was something out of a daytime drama, crocodile tears welled up in the cyborgs eyes.

"Why? I just mean you looked so happy the other day" Usopp looked at her softly, he had known her for a long time now and she had a weird expression, almost hiding some emotion Usopp guessed.

"Well we decided that it just didn't feel the same anymore. It just happens sometimes. We both felt it coming and well it's better to end it then string it along. Being crewmates just seems a lot better for us." Nami smiled at them. She noted Usopp's worried look and not matter how good she had gotten and hiding her feeling she knew he would have his suspicions about her emotions. She had a feeling that he wanted to press it further but now was not the time. She didn't mind having a personal talk a bit later, they were quite close after all. Sometimes he was a good listener. "Well I need to let the others know, so I'll see ya later."

"Be strong!" Franky sobbed; large tears still falling, snot hanging from his nose.

"Err yeah, I will. Thanks Franky" She began to walk, thinking of where and who to go to next when she heard Luffy's distinct laughter coming from the aquarium. Before she got to the door she paused. Luffy could be a tricky one, if he thought she was really upset or angry then this could end badly. As long as she explained it to him simply and looked happy enough everything should be fine. She entered the room to find Robin explaining the fun facts of some of the fish currently habiting the tank.

The woman turned to her and smiled. "Hello again, Navigator-san"

"Hey. Luffy I need to tell you something."

"Nami! This fish is amazing, the big one yeah. When it poops, it glows so the fish can find its way around the dark sea beds. How cool is that?"

" Err, no not really" Nami sighed. Of course he would be fascinated by something as gross as that. "Anyway, I need to tell you something important."

Luffy went semi-captain mode and turned to face her. His dark eyes staring into hers. "What's up?" He smiled but he eyes were still focused on hers. It was a rare sight to see this side to their happy-go-lucky captain but he was their captain after all. It was still odd though. It was a relief to know he could play up to his role when it was called for him to do so.

"Well first I want you to know that what I'm about to tell you isn't a problem, just something that's happened and everything is fine" Luffy nodded, still watching her closely. " Sanji and I have broken up." He tensed quite visibly at this but continued to listen as if he had actually taken in what she had said before. "Don't worry but we both agreed it would be to best and we are both fine.

Luffy nodded again but spoke this time. " Are you sure he didn't hurt you again? Are you sure you're okay?" He was referring to the times he had been unfaithfully. Luffy had been so angry, Nami had never seen him so angry at one of his nakama before. No one was allowed to hurt his navigator again, he had to protect her.

"It's okay Luffy, we both decided we are better off as crew mates. Some things end , that's all." Nami smiled again, she could feel Robin eyes on her. Luffy looked at Nami, trying to see if there was any indication of her true feelings. IT was hard to tell but he felt like she was not fine or happy. Decided against saying something he turned to stare into the aquarium, face locked in a questioning expression.

"If you're sure then Nami".

Nami looked at the back of his head. She felt like this was not going to be the end of this discussion but she had more important things to do. " Have either of you two seen Chopper or Zoro?"

"Doctor-san is in the infirmary I believe" Robin had watched the interaction between the two carefully. She was proud of the way Nami had dealt with this but she could see that Luffy was not buying it quite as much as they would hope. She felt a need to tell him the truth because this was his crew but she knew it was down to Sanji and when he felt more comfortable informing the rest of the crew. Luffy reaction had been both predictable and intriguing at the same time.

"Thank you Robin, See you two later." Nami left quickly, she didn't want to be in that room any longer than she needed to be. There was an odd atmosphere in there. Luffy had acted in a kind of surprising way. He seemed to take it much more seriously than she thought was possible for him. She smiled at the boys still on deck who were back to the animated discussion on whatever it was.

She arrived at the infirmary and knocked to make sure she wasn't interrupting an important experiment or something and Chopper's answer came quickly. As she walked in strange but pleasant smells wafted around her. Chopper seemed to notice her sniffing.

"Sorry about the smells, these herbs are really good for burns apparently." Chopper said excitedly. He turned away from his pestle and mortar to focus on her.

"Good to her Chopper, I just came to tell you that me and Sanji have broken up." His mouth opened in shock. The young reindeer looked confused, sad and worried all at the same time and left Nami feeling slightly guilty for ruining his good mood.

"How, but. When did you… why Nami?" He managed to spit out eventually.

"Don't be upset, it just happened. We both felt that it was working as a couple and being crewmates was better for us.

"Are you okay? What about Sanji? Oh god the others, have you told them. Are they okay? I mean this will shock them but I suppose…" He trailed off, taking a deep breath. He was speaking too quickly. He was like a small child but that was just him caring.

"We're both okay. It's a bit weird and probably will be for a while but it's not on bad terms so it'll be fine. I've told everyone but Zoro. I thought it was a good idea to let you all know. They were all pretty much like you, just looking out for us. Be reassured, it's fine Chopper." She smiled sweetly at the reindeer for added clarification.

"Okay but if you need to talk, I'm here. You emotional well-being is as important as your physical well-being too." Nami smiled. The sentence was just so… Chopperish.

"Thanks Chopper, get back to those herbs." She left the doctor as he turned back to grinding the plants on his desk. She went to find the final, and what she could safely assume the easiest, crewmate to tell. It wasn't that he would care about it because he cared for the crew a lot, even Sanji; it was just that emotions aren't really the swordsman's forte. He had a unique way of showing he cared and right now that was a blessing for Nami. Informing Zoro was definitely more a formality then the telling the rest of the crew. She could hear a distinct snoring coming from Sunny's head. And there he was, as if by magic. Nami watched him sleep for a moment. How could he sleep anywhere?

"How long are you going to stand there and stare at me?" Nami almost jumped out of her skin. He hadn't even opened his eyes. She hated how he did that.

"I still don't understand how you do that."

"Lots of training and meditating. What do you want? I assume I haven't done anything wrong because there is a lack of yelling coming from you."

"True. I just came to let you know that me and Sanji have broken up. I just didn't want you to stick your foot in it and lunch. " At least he had the decency to open his eyes at the news.

" Okay, thanks for telling me I guess. Err… are you okay?" Zoro seemed unsure of his sentence, looking at her with a weird expression.

" I'm okay but it's weird you asking that. I know you do care about the crew so you don't have to try and be emotional for us. Okay? I don't want to make you feel like you have to say anything. I know it's not your thing."

Zoro felt relieved, he wasn't sure how to deal with a break up from the outside. He knew it would happen eventually, in fact he was surprise it lasted this long. The swordsman didn't really think that the ero-cook was well suited for a long-term relationship. He was curious as to the reason though. He knew the cook had a history of being unfaithful but the whole ship would know if that was the reason. They could say anything and most people would believe it. Normally he would be bothered by romantic drama on the ship but something was definitely off here.

"Well Lunch is soon, so I'm going to leave you to sleep or whatever." She left him there. Zoro still pondering the break up. As he watched her walk away he sensed that something strange was happening around this break up. No he didn't care, it was mindless gossip. Something the swordsman should not associate with. Zoro wasn't sure why he was thinking about it so much. He just was being caring, that's all. Whatever the reason he thought to himself, I'll keep a close eye on them at lunch.

**That was one long chapter. Seriously that seems to just go on. I'm not entirely please with it to be honest but it's a necessary part of the story. It will all work out in the end. See you next time. **


End file.
